1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of gaming and, more particularly, to pari-mutuel betting methods and pari-mutuel gaming systems.
2. State of the Art
At gaming establishments that offer wagering on live events such as horse, bicycle, auto and dog races, patrons generally view the races on personal television monitors, shared monitors and large screen televisions. While the patrons may have the ability to select a channel for viewing, the patron's viewing experience is controlled by the production company supplying the audio and video. As a consequence, the patron's watching of the event is purely passive.
Some patrons watch video of live races via a computer connected to the Internet or other network. In these “broadcasts,” the patron has the ability to “freeze” an image of the live race or a race replay, but can only choose to “unfreeze” the image and resume watching the video of the race which may result in the patron missing part of the race.